


The Ham Files

by Spooky66



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The X-Files
Genre: Gen, like total fluff, like you might get sick, so so so corny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Mulder is sick of William's love of Hamilton.





	

“A civics lesson from a slaver. Hey neighbor  
Your debts are paid cuz you don’t pay for labor  
“We plant seeds in the South. We create.”  
Yeah, keep ranting  
We know who’s really doing the planting”

The muffled music boomed down the stairs along side William’s voice as he rapped along.  
Mulder lightly hit his head on the kitchen table, “Scully I swear if I hear the trumpet intro one more time I’m going to pierce my ear drums.”  
Scully looked up from her paperwork and smirked at him, “Mulder there are much worse things he could be listening to.”  
“What? Polka? Death metal?”  
“It’s educational.” She said indulgently as she looked back at her work.  
“There are so many inaccuracies Scully!”  
“Of course there are it’s an interpretation Mulder. And it got him to read that book, so it’s not like he doesn’t know the real story. Besides teenagers get into stuff and move on quickly. In a few weeks it will be something else.”  
“It’s been three months!”  
“Well I should tell you something… The show is coming to D.C. in a couple months… Annnnddd my mom bought us tickets.” Scully looked away.  
“’Us’? Bought ‘us’ tickets?” Mulder said looking stricken, “Aren’t those hundreds of dollars?”  
“Yes and I told her she didn’t have to do it but she insisted. It’s Christmas and birthday rolled into one.”  
“But why do I have to go?” Mulder whined.  
“She thought it would be a nice thing to do as a family Mulder! And it will.”

Two and a half months later:

“Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?”

The audience roared and stood up in a standing ovation. Scully looked at William whose smile was a mile wide. Seeing him so happy made her heart warm and she smoothed her hand over his hair as he smiled back up at her. Scully turned to look at Mulder when she heard some sniffling. He turned his face away.  
“Mulder are you crying?” She whispered to him.  
He didn’t answer but saw him swipe at his eyes.  
“It’s just an emotional ending.”  
She nodded with a smile and rubbed his back, “Yeah it was.”  
“Dad are you crying?” William asked leaning over.  
“It’s just… The musical is named Hamilton but maybe it was really about Eliza? Maybe she was the real hero?” Mulder said dramatically.  
Scully smiled sweetly at him and stroked his cheek, “It is a nice idea honey. I’m glad you liked it.”

A week later: 

“Cuz I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine  
So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane.”  
Mulder tapped out the beat on the steering wheel.  
“You want a revolution? I want a revelation!”  
“Dad! Stop! Please! This is so embarrassing!” William shouted from the backseat where he and his friends were sitting.  
“We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal!”  
Mulder sang loudly with a large smile.


End file.
